I Regret Ever Making You a Part of My Life
by Morghen
Summary: He should have known from the start that she was no good. Gryffindors are never good." Kinda a songfic but I only used the lines I needed.
1. Children of Divorce

"_**Wishing I'd never come across your face,"**_

He should have known from the start that she was no good. Gryffindors are never good.

She had been oh, so vulnerable when he had came across her sitting on the staircase. Her light blonde curls falling in front of her bowed face and tears dripping down her nose from her brown eyes caused his usually cold heart to feel sorry for her. Much to his surprise, he had spoken to her, trying to get her to stop crying. That conversation was permanently etched into his memory.

"_You okay?" the Slytherin asked the crying girl. He grimaced after he spoke those words because it was quite obvious that she wasn't okay._

_The blonde Gryffindor looked up, wiping her tear-stained face. He could tell from her expression that she was just as shocked as he was that he said something to her. "I'm going to say, just based on the fact that I'm crying, I'm more than likely not okay," she replied harshly._

_He ignored her cruel tone and told her, "Well, you shouldn't cry."_

_She raised her light eyebrows at him. "Why?" she asked, her voice was thick but still contained that previous harshness._

_The dark-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. After a moment, he answered, "Tears are hardly ever worth shedding."_

"_Then what am I suppose to do when I find out the guy that I was with broke up with me to go out with my best friend?" A few more tears spilled from her round eyes._

_The Slytherin took a seat beside her on the stairs. "Move on," he replied simply. His dark eyes met with her chocolate ones momentarily but the connection was broken when he abruptly stood up and continued on his previous path._

"_Wait," called out the Gryffindor just as he was about to open a door._

_He paused, not turning back to face her._

"_What's your name?"_

_The brown-haired boy turned around, keeping his hand on the doorknob and answered, "Theo."_

_She nodded her head and said, "Katie."_

"_**I never planned to carry your burdens"**_

Katie Bell took his advice – she moved on.

She began coming around him more and more often to just talk. He was reserved at first because of the obvious reason: She was a Gryffindor. After a while, though, he opened up to her and they became more than just friends. Much more.

Theo had never taken their relationship seriously. Katie was a lioness and he knew that they would never last. Much to his surprise, though, they did stay together longer than just a few months. His once lack of feelings towards her developed into something more. Not love, no, not love, but Theo began to feel something for her.

He wasn't naïve, though. He still knew that there was no way they would stay together long enough for those feelings to grow strong enough for him to love her. They were too different.

Theo was right – they didn't last.

What he hadn't factored in was a baby.

"_**But this child was a mistake"**_

He had never wanted a child. Hell, at seventeen he was only a kid himself.

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Theo, dumbfounded, just stared at Katie with a blank look on his face. The warm summer breeze ruffled his hair and hit his face, bringing him out of his stupor. "Pregnant?" he repeated slowly, the words heavy on his tongue. "Are you sure?"_

_Katie nodded her head as she bit her lip lightly. For the second time in Theo's presence, her umber eyes filled up with tears._

"_What are we going to do?" he choked out, his mouth suddenly dry._

_The blonde lowered her head, staring down at the grass, as she answered, "We aren't going to do anything."_

"_You're not going to keep it?" he questioned, confused._

_Meeting his eyes, she swallowed and replied, "No. I am keeping her – it's a girl. But, what I meant was that it is no longer 'we.'"_

"_**You lay awake crying 'cause your child carries my name"**_

"_You're not going to let me be a part of its – I mean – her life?" he asked, his eyes widening._

_Katie placed a slender hand on her stomach while she shook her head. "Your father-"_

"_I know what my father is," he snapped angrily. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to become a Death Eater, too." He pushed his bare left arm forward so his unblemished pale skin was visible to her. "I haven't been Marked and I have no plans to be."_

"_Theo," she murmured hesitantly, "I don't want to take a chance…"_

"_Take a chance on what?" he shouted, fighting back tears of hurt. "Do you think I'm going to corrupt the baby somehow just because my father is a Death Eater?"_

"_I didn't say that…," replied Katie, taking a deep breath._

"_You implied it," he spat at her. "Do you want her to grow up without a father? I know I have to leave for Hogwarts but it is my last year. I'll do my best to take care of her," he said, his tone now sounding desperate._

_Katie looked at him and slowly said, "She won't be without a father…"_

"_**You return to the same skylines that leave you broken"**_

_Theo's jaw dropped as he registered her words. "You're going to crawl back to Wood?"_

_The blonde nodded. "He will make a great father."_

"_Yeah, he'll be just great until he drops you and the baby just like he dropped you last time to go back to Alicia," replied Theo, sarcasm filling his tone. "I thought you moved on from him?"_

"_I – I did," she told him, paying no heed to his first statement. "He has a good job and his own house, though. He also told me that he loved me – something you never have." She wiped the dripping mascara from her cheeks._

_The Slytherin clenched his jaw as she spoke, a few tears escaping from his dark eyes. The tears were not shed because Katie found a new relationship, he had always expected that to happen, but because she was going to have Oliver play his role as a father. "Don't come crying back to me this time. I won't be there when you're back on that damn staircase, crying your eyes out."_

"_**And who knows**_

_**Maybe one day**_

_**She will know my name**_

_**She'll know**_

_**She will know"**_

He would have stepped up to the plate. He would have made a fantastic father if given the chance.

Katie stayed true to her words, though. Three years had passed and not once had he seen his child. He had sent so many damn letters telling Katie that he still wanted to be a part of his daughter's life but she never replied.

Theo still hoped, dreamed, that he could someday be there for his kid. He wanted to be a better father to her than his own was to him. All he needed was the chance.

Maybe one day.

* * *

**The song used here is an truly heart wrenching and amazing song called "Children of Divorce" by Jonny Craig. I didn't use all of the lyrics and I changed their order, just so you know. Go listen to the song! Please!**

**:D**

**This might possibly be a multichapter fic. I have no idea where I would take it but I'm going to leave it as "incomplete." Thanks mew for the idea of making it a MC.**

**:)**

**Thanks mew for betaing! *Hands Scorpius && Draco && Lucy-Baby* Have fun!**

**:P  
**


	2. He Could Never Be Mine

"_**He could never be mine"**_

She looked solemnly in the mirror as she carefully pinned up her blonde curls. She knew that she should be happy today - today was her day. It was the moment that most girls dream about all of their lives. Katie was only an hour or two away from being wed to the perfect groom at a perfect wedding. She knew that she should be smiling at her reflection as she daydreamed about the future she was going to share with Oliver, but the blonde just couldn't. As she looked at herself in the silver-trimmed full-length mirror, Katie couldn't help but think back to a memory that took place years previous.

_Lying on the soft grass by the lake, the blonde girl eyed the boy beside her. She reached over and took his hand in hers - they fit perfectly together. "Theo," she said, biting her lip softly._

_The Slytherin looked over at her, their eyes meeting. "Hmm?"_

_A mischievous smile played on her rosy lips and she asked, "Could you ever see us getting married? In the future, I mean…"_

_Theo's slate eyes widened at her question and a look of confusion spread across his pale face. "Ermm, maybe… Why?"_

_Katie shrugged her slight shoulders. After a minute of silence, she spoke again. "Where would you want it to be?"_

_He thought this over for a moment and then replied, "Probably the ocean because you like it so much."_

_The Gryffindor smiled as she heard his answer but then shook her head. "No, but where would you want it? Without considering me."_

_The dark-haired boy narrowed his eyebrows. He sat up and looked down at her. "I'd still pick the ocean."_

"_Why?"_

_Theo smirked as he answered, "Because it would make you happy."_

Katie felt her lips slowly pull into a grin was she recalled that day. An ocean wedding would have been beautiful, but she supposed that a Quidditch one was just as nice.

Much to her dismay, the former Gryffindor had recently found herself thinking more and more about Theo. She had blamed it on the fact that her three year-old daughter, Aspen, was looking more and more like him everyday. Sometimes she wondered how he was doing and other times she wondered how things could've turned out between them - not that it mattered. The blonde knew that they wouldn't have lasted even if she hadn't left him that day. They were heading down different paths in life…

"_**I'm indifferent**_

_**I've got nothing for you**_

_**I've got nothing for you now"**_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Her face lit up as Oliver slowly pulled the white veil over her face. She knew at that moment that this was what was right, that they belonged together. He placed one calloused hand on her neck and the other on her slim waist as he leaned forward, kissing her passionately. After they pulled away from each other, he smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Katie returned the smile. She couldn't even believe that only hours previous she had been thinking about Theo. He was a part of her past and that was where he belonged. The bride knew that she was meant to be with Oliver and he was the one who would make her happy. It was never supposed to be Theo. "I love you, too."

"_**Gonna dance and think of him no more"  
**_

She couldn't remember the last time that she felt so happy. As she walked from table to table, greeting guests, all she could think of was her husband. The smile on her face had never been so real for a long time.

As she headed over to the dance floor, Oliver stepped in front of her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "Where are you going?" he questioned, kissing the top of her head.

"I was just talking to everyone," she said, beaming. "How about you?"

When Oliver didn't reply, she looked up at him and saw that he was glowering at someone behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, what? Nothing… I'll be right back… Why don't you go find Aspen or something?" he said distractedly. Hurriedly, he moved past her without another explanation.

* * *

**The lyrics that I used are from Meg and Dia's song "Timmy."**

**Ooo, what's going on with Oliver? Is Katie really happy? How does Oliver feel about Aspen? Stay tuned to find out!**

**XD**

**Fangz mew for betaing, showing me the song, giving me the idea to continue this, and giving me some ideas how to continue this! **

**:D  
**


End file.
